northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsumi Morioka
Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi) (born as Natsumi Jane Morioka in December City, Ranzukan on December 17, 2008) is a North Chevronian child actress. She is one of the ten members of the all-kids idol group, Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN. Career Natsumi started her career in 2014 when she was chosen to portray the role of Erika Nagashima in the recently-concluded afternoon series, Kids Rule. Her popularity continues to rise when she was included in the all-kids idol group, Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN. In 2015, Natsumi was recently seen in the twelfth Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force as Evangeline Hanazawa / Evangeline Kusakabe. Aside from that, she was part in the movie, Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle opposite Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Ryuunosuke Ikari, and in drama-series, Sortilegio, as Rachel Noriega, one of Chiharu Mendoza's love interests. In 2016, Natsumi appeares in Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad as Nailea/Gamma, opposite Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. After her appearance in Vampire Squad, she was included in the cast of the 17th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters, as Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04. In 2017, after her exposure in Armored Fighters, Natsumi was part of the Colors Of Navigation spin-off, Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown, as Miyuki Shinohara / Prisma Navigator. Discography *2015 - Carriage Of Dawn (Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force insert song; Evangeline Hanazawa's theme) *2015 - A Love For My Love (Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force insert song; Anaira and Evangeline Hanazawa's theme; with Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux) Filmography Movies *'(2017)' 20 Generations: The Tokushu-tai All Team Gathering (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions / Protocol Entertainment, Inc. / Project Tokushu-tai) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2017)' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters After Saga: Entering Nexus (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions / Protocol Entertainment, Inc. / Project Tokushu-tai) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2017)' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters: The Great TV Network Taisen (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions / Protocol Entertainment, Inc. / Project Tokushu-tai) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2016)' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force: The Tokushu-tai Team Showdown (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions / Protocol Entertainment, Inc. / Project Tokushu-tai / FHL Partners, Inc.) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2015)' Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle (GP-NET Films, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions) - as Evangeline Hanazawa / Pure Infinity Wizard *'(2014)' Nathreikka von Karthana X Monsters In The Sea: The Ultimate Hero Legend War (GP-NET Films, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Project Nathreikka) - as one of the unnamed kids (cameo only) Television *'(2017)' Colors Of Navigation: All-Out Showdown (GP-NET) - as Miyuki Shinohara / Prisma Navigator *'(2016)' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters (GP-NET) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04; Nailea / Gamma (from Vampire Squad) *'(2015-16)' Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad (GP-NET) - as Nailea Gamma *'(2015)' Sortilegio (GP-NET) - as Rachel Noriega *'(2015)' Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force (GP-NET) - as Evangeline Hanazawa / Evangeline Kusakabe / Pure Infinity Wizard *'(2015)' Kids Rule: The Afterstory (GP-NET) - as Erika Nagashima *'(2014)' Kids Rule (GP-NET) - as Erika Nagashima TV Specials and Net Movies *'(2017)' Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force VS. Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters: Beyond the Armored Nocturnals (TV special) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2017)' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters Web Movie: The State Visit Coverage (net movie) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2016)' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Space Express: The Ticket To Armored Destination (TV special) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2016)' Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters × Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special (TV special) - as Minori Hayashibara / Armored Fighter 04 *'(2015)' Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad × Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force × Tokushu-tai Chaser GP: Triple Crossover Special (TV special) - as Evangeline Hanazawa / Pure Infinity Wizard *'(2015)' Tokushu-tai Chaser GP VS. Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force: Chasing the Distant Spellcast (TV special) - as Evangeline Hanazawa / Evangeline Kusakabe *'(2015)' Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force: Mage Secrets (net movie) - as Evangeline Hanazawa / Evangeline Kusakabe *'(2015)' Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force VS. Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada: The Futuristic Spellcast (TV special) - as Evangeline Hanazawa / Evangeline Kusakabe *'(2015)' 2015 x 2014 x 2013 Squad: The Triple Tokushu-tai Team-Up Special (TV special) - as Evangeline Hanazawa / Evangeline Kusakabe *'(2015)' Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad VS. Kids Rule: The Great Paranormal Treasure (net movie) - as Erika Nagashima Category:2008 births Category:North Chevronian Child Stars Category:North Chevronian Actresses Category:Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN members Category:Actors who appeared in Fantasy Hero Legion Series Category:Actors who appeared in Tokushu-tai series